Fractured bones are a common injury seen in trauma centers. Surgeons in trauma centers frequently encounter many different types of fractures with a variety of different bones. For stabilizing a bone fracture, a metal fixation plate with suitable holes is fixed to bone fragments on opposing sides of the fracture using metal screws or pins. Typically the screws are self-cutting and are rotated into threadless openings in the bone, or they are screwed into pre-drilled threaded openings. Fracture fixation using such plates and screws may include several procedural steps and several instruments. For example, a first instrument may be used to cut the holes in the bone, and then a second instrument may be used to place the screws or pins. Therefore, the complexity and duration of the surgery may be unnecessarily lengthy and complex.